


All Is Bright

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: SidGeno Photo Challenge [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pining, Read it like it's a bad Hallmark Christmas movie (which is redundant), interruptions, slight enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Zhenya is warned before he takes the job.Prince Crosby is demanding, Prince Crosby is picky, Prince Crosby is controlling.“Everything you do will need to be approved by him,” Sergei tells him. “You’re going to get mad and then we’ll have a diplomatic crisis.”Zhenya doesn’t know what the big deal is. He’s decorating the palace for before their annual Christmas party, not forming laws or arguing policies.“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he tells Sergei. “I was hired by the King and Queen, not the Prince. Why would I even see him?”Sergei hums into the phone. “I’ll keep you in my thoughts,” he says and hangs up, leaving Zhenya completely bewildered at Halifax International.





	All Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the SidGeno Photo Challenge.

Zhenya is warned before he takes the job.

_Prince Crosby is demanding, Prince Crosby is picky, Prince Crosby is controlling._

“Everything you do will need to be approved by him,” Sergei tells him. “You’re going to get mad and then we’ll have a diplomatic crisis.”

Zhenya doesn’t know what the big deal is. He’s decorating the palace for before their annual Christmas party, not forming laws or arguing policies.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he tells Sergei. “I was hired by the King and Queen, not the Prince. Why would I even see him?”

Sergei hums into the phone. “I’ll keep you in my thoughts,” he says and hangs up, leaving Zhenya completely bewildered at Halifax International.

-

Zhenya has to show three forms of ID at the guard station before the taxi is waved through the front gate of the palace.

The grounds sprawl out forever on either side of drive which is lined with evergreens, limbs weighed down with a blanket of freshly fallen snow. It’s picturesque; a winter wonderland that makes Zhenya envision horse drawn sleighs cutting across the landscape.

The driveway slopes down and then back up again and at the top of the crest Zhenya catches his first real glimpse of the palace.

Over the past month Zhenya has seen countless photos of the palace but it becomes more and more clear the closer the taxi gets that the photos don’t do it justice.

Gorgeous isn’t the right word for it and exquisite doesn’t get quite get there either.

Breathtaking gets the closest.

The palace is large and stately, tucked between rolling hills that make it look like it would be more at home in Ireland or Scotland than in The Maritimes.

The taxi slows to a stop in front of the marble steps that lead up to the front door. Zhenya barely has the fare paid and the door open before two men dressed in pristine black tuxes arrive to help him out of the car and pull his bag from the trunk.

“Can take,” Zhenya says as he gestures toward the bag but the man holding it ignores him.

“Please, Sir, it’s no trouble,” the other man says as he gestures toward the stairs and the taxi pulls away.

“Don’t have to call me Sir,” Zhenya tells him as they start up the stairs where two other men are waiting by the door to open it for them. “Can just call me Geno.”

“Whatever you prefer, Sir,” the man says and Zhenya rolls his eyes as the doors open and he’s escorted into the main entryway.

There’s even more marble and arched doorways and windows. Tall ceilings inlaid with gold and a grand staircase that leads to the second floor with intricate detailing carved into the banisters. 

It’s beautiful but at the same time, empty and bland and cold. There are ten days until Christmas but you would never know it by looking around.

It’s a good thing he was called upon.

“The prince will be with you shortly,” the man says and Zhenya shakes his head.

“Am supposed to be meeting with the king and queen.”

The man gives him a tight smile and starts off down the corridor. Zhenya watches him, rooted in the same spot by the door, utterly confused.

There is a moment of complete silence after the sound of his footsteps disappear down the hall. It’s almost eerie, being this alone in such a big space and Zhenya coughs, just to break the tension. The sound bounces off the walls and back to him and then, he hears them.

Footsteps upstairs, quick and light, like they belong to a child and Zhenya looks up just in time to see a blonde head of hair whip around the corner and start down the stairs.

Princess Taylor is wearing a floor length dress made of red velvet that swirls around her ankles as she flies down the stairs and skids to a stop right in front of Zhenya.

Her cheeks are flushed and blonde wisps of hair are coming loose from her French braid as she stares up at him, trying to catch her breath.

“You’re here to make it Christmas, aren’t you,” she pants out and Zhenya smile and drops to a knee so he can look her in the eye.

“Going to try.” He holds his hand out and ducks his head. “Very nice to meet you, Princess.”

She laughs as she shakes his hand. “You can just call me Taylor. My brother said your name is…” She pauses, like she’s trying to remember how to pronounce it.

“Can just call me Geno,” he says and she nods. “Can you tell me where to find your parents?”

“Oh, there not-.”

She’s interrupted by two sets of footsteps and voices that carry down the hall.

“I don’t know why he has to stay here for so long,” one voice says.

“Because decorating takes time. He needs to get everything done before the party."

“Get ready,” Taylor says quietly and Zhenya pushes himself to his feet.

“There shouldn’t even be a party.”

“Sid, we’ve been over this. Your parents said-.”

“I’m aware of what my parents said. I just think this is a waste of time. I don’t know why he needs to stay _here_.”

“He needs access to the palace. He’s not going to get that if he’s staying in a hotel.”

“I don’t like new people.”

“You don’t like _people_. It’s only ten days, Sid, really. Suck it up.”

The prince huffs as he steps into the foyer and Zhenya gets his first real live look at him.

Just like the palace, Zhenya has seen photographs of Prince Sidney. He’s seen the prince done up in his dress uniform during his time with the Air Force and in soft sweaters during charity events. Zhenya has seen him in suits and tuxedos, attending weddings of other royals and watching polo matches in the summer. He’s seen paparazzi shots of him on vacation at the beach and skiing in Vail. Despite his penchant for privacy he’s still somehow one of the most photographed people in the world and just like the palace, the photographs pale in comparison the real thing.

Up close and in person the prince is stunning. Bright hazel eyes and red lips and full, red lips. High cheekbones and a strong jaw with dark hair that’s just long enough to begin to curl over his forehead.

He holds himself well, back straight and shoulders strong as he raises his chin just enough to meet Zhenya’s eye line.

“You must be Mr. Malkin,” he says and doesn’t wait for confirmation before he continues. “You can have access to the entryway and the grand dining room inside and the grounds outside. Your room is upstairs, I’m sure Kris will be able to show you to it.” He nods to the man standing beside him and Zhenya tears his attention away from the prince for the first time.

He’s handsome, and if he wasn’t standing beside the prince Zhenya’s interest would be caught but his attention slides right back to Prince Sidney.

“Hold on,” Zhenya says, “only entryway and dining room? Was hired to do entire palace. Think maybe you get confused.”

“I promise you I’m not confused.”

“Then maybe I should be speaking to the king and queen.”

“They’re out of town on business.” Prince Sidney pulls on the cuff of his jacket. “It was an emergency. They left me in charge. They won’t be back until Christmas Eve.”

“The night of the party,” Zhenya says. “Going to be upset when they come back and see job only part way done.”

“By then it’ll be too late to do anything about it.”

“Going to make me look bad. Have reputation. If I don’t do this job what will future clients think?”

“You will be doing your job.”

“I sign contract to do the whole palace.”

“Contracts are never ironclad,” the prince says and Zhenya stares at him.

“Sid,” Taylor whines, “just let him decorate. I want Christmas.”

“It’ll be Christmas without or without the decorations, Taylor. We’re still going to be having a party.”

“Mom said I could have a tree in my room this year.”

“Well, mom’s not here right now.”

Taylor’s bottom lip wobbles and the prince’s jaw sets.

“Taylor. You’re too old to do this.”

Taylor’s eyes water and her hands ball into fists in front of her face. She tips her head back and wails, _“I miss Mommy!”_

“Okay, fine,” the prince says, voice loud and commanding over her cries. “He can decorate the whole palace. You have access to all the rooms, apart from mine,” he adds quickly. “Have fun.”

Taylor sniffles, once, then smiles up at Zhenya like it never even happened.

“Geno can start with my room,” she says as she takes his hand.

“Mr. Malkin,” Prince Sidney quickly corrects. “Taylor, remember your manners.”

“He told me I could call him that.”

“Is easier for English,” Zhenya tells him. “Russian name is awful big for little girl.”

The prince nods. “We learned French, Italian and Spanish. I’m sorry to say Russian didn’t make the cut.”

“Too bad,” Zhenya says easily. “Is best language.”

“Can you teach me,” Taylor asks, bouncing up and down and pulling at Zhenya sleeve.

“He has a job to do here, Taylor. I don’t think he’ll have time.”

“I’ll see,” Zhenya whispers to her. “Make time.”

She beams up at him while Sidney scowls, clearly not enjoying his authority being undermined.

“Taylor, Mr. Malkin is probably tired from his flight. I’m sure he doesn’t want to start working right away. Let him come in and get settled. Maybe he’d like something to eat.”

Zhenya can recognize an olive branch when he sees one.

“Tea, maybe?”

Sidney nods. “That’s no problem. I’ll have someone bring it up to you. Kris, can you please show Mr. Malkin to his room?”

“I can do it,” Taylor proudly says as she pulls Zhenya toward the stairs.

“Was nice meeting you,” Zhenya calls over his shoulder to both Sidney and Kris and Taylor clucks her tongue.

“It’s not nice to lie, Geno, especially this close to Christmas.”

 

Taylor gives him a roundabout tour of the second floor as she leads him down the hall to his room.

“That’s my room,” she says, pointing toward an open door, “bathroom, guest room, another bathroom, entertainment room, play room, living room, Sidney’s room.”

Her brother’s door is closed and she stops suddenly and points down the hall. “My parents room is down the other end of the hall.” She worries at her bottom lip like she screwed up the whole tour and Zhenya squeezes her hand. “Don’t have to show me now. Is okay. I can wait.”

Taylor smiles and tugs on his hand and they’re off again.

Four doors down from Sidney’s room she stops again.

“This is your room,” she says as she opens the door and pulls him through.

It’s nicer than any hotel room he’s ever stayed in, by far, with a huge four post bed against one wall and large window that shows off the rest of the estate on the other.

Taylor makes a beeline toward the window and pulls herself up onto the bench in front of it.

“That barn out there is where I keep my ponies,” she says as she points. Zhenya nods and continues to look around the room, at the artwork on the walls and the walk in closet where all his clothes are hanging, neat and wrinkle free even after a twelve hour plane ride. “Maybe later I could show you,” she continues. “Could you decorate the barn, too?”

“Don’t see why not,” Zhenya says as he eyes the king sized bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Taylor must pick up on it because she hops down from the bench and pats his arm.

“We can talk later. Your bathroom is just through there,” she says as she points to a door that Zhenya was assuming was another closet. “Have a nice nap.”

She breezes out the door and Zhenya waits a moment before he falls back onto the bed and sighs.

He can already feel like this is going to be an uphill battle but right now the mattress is soft and comfortable against his back, immediately pulling the ache from his bones and that’s all he can bring himself to care about.

It’s dark out when he wakes. He’s still star-fished out on the bed in the same clothes he flew in with and there’s a mug of cold tea on the nightstand.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time, wincing as the bright light hits his eyes.

It’s well after midnight. He missed dinner.

Thankfully, he doesn’t feel hungry as he rubs at his eyes and pushes himself off the bed and toward the bathroom.

There’s a walk in shower and a fancy claw-foot tub that looks just big enough to fit him. He decides to test it out later in favor of stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower.

The pressure is amazing and the heat of the water eases away any lingering tension that was lingering in his muscles.

Once his skin feels pruny and the bathroom is filled with steam he shuts off the water and pulls on the plush, white robe that was hanging on the hook behind the door. It’s like wrapping himself in a cloud and as soon as he settles back onto the bed he feels himself being to drift off.

 

-

 

He’s awoken in the morning by a loud knock on his door and a curt voice that says “breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, Sir.”

Zhenya yawns and stretches, feeling his back pop before he gets out of bed and gets dressed.

He gets lost on the first floor on his way to breakfast and ends up going in a circle three times before he finally finds the informal dining room where the prince and princess are sitting together at the end of the long table, eating.

There’s quite an impressive spread laid out in front of them.

Toast and pastries, bacon and eggs, fresh fruit and juice and coffee.

Zhenya says good morning to both of them then pulls out the chair beside Taylor.

“That staff usually eats in the kitchen,” Sidney says and Zhenya stares at him.

“Staff?”

“In the kitchen. Usually.”

“You think I’m staff.”

“You’re on the payroll.”

“Guy in tux call me Sir.”

“I’ll ask them to stop doing that,” the prince says flatly as he flicks his gaze to the door at the far side of the room.

“Sid,” Taylor mumbles around a spoonful of cereal, “let him stay. This is stupid.”

Sidney shoots her a look and it must be too early for her to really get into an argument because she simply dips her spoon back into the bowl and takes another bite.

Zhenya locks eyes with Sidney as he stands up.

“Okay,” Zhenya says and the corners of Sidney’s lips barely curl up into a smile. If this is some kind of game that the prince is playing then Zhenya can play it as well. “Is fine. Don’t care where I eat. Probably too much work to do to have nice, long, breakfast anyways. Going to be very busy today putting up decorations. All kinds. Everywhere.”

Sidney’s frown returns to his face and Zhenya feels victorious and a little petty. But mostly victorious.

“Can we talk about the decorations for my room,” Taylor ask, perking up.

“You have session with your math tutor today,” Sidney tells her and Taylor rolls her eyes.

“The whole day,” she asks and Sidney shrugs.

“Don’t worry,” Zhenya tells her. “Am thinking of something extra special just for you.”

She grins at him and then at Sidney and Zhenya meets Sidney’s narrowed eyes with a wide smile.

 

-

 

“You didn’t tell me he was so…” Zhenya fumes into the phone when he hears Sergei laugh. “I didn’t know he was such a-.”

“You knew. I told you. I warned you.”

“Yes, but-.” He stops and watches Sidney as he talks to one of the workers that are hanging wreaths on all the windows outside the palace. He’s already vetoed four of Zhenya’s ideas. “You never told me his parents would be out of town and I would have to deal directly with him.”

“In my defense I didn’t know about that part until you were already in the air. Is it really that bad?”

“He’s awful. His sister is nice though. But he is terrible.”

Sergei hums and Zhenya snaps.

“What? What is that?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Sergei says gently. “Just that he’s handsome isn’t he?”

Zhenya says nothing for a long moment. “What does that matter if he’s an asshole?”

Sergei hums again and Zhenya hangs up on him.

 

Zhenya works all day hand picking ornaments for the fifteen foot tree in the entryway and figuring out what type of lights to put on the trees that line the driveway.

By the time he comes in from the day he’s cold and hungry and tired and he doesn’t even look at Sidney (he does say hello to Taylor) on his way through the dining room to the kitchen.

He fixes his plate and takes a seat at the table and jumps when he hears Taylor yell from the dining room.

“You’re being mean,” she shouts and Zhenya strains to hear the low tone of Sidney’s response.

“Well you are,” he hears Taylor exclaim and then silverware clinks against the table and a chair scrapes across the floor.

Zhenya keeps his eyes on the plate in front of him as the kitchen door swings open. Sidney clears his throat and Zhenya bites back a smile as he looks up.

“Taylor would like to know if you’d like to come have dinner with us. In the dining room.”

“Don’t want to impose,” Zhenya answers and lifts his eyes.

Sidney shoots him a pleading look. “Please. If I go back out there without you-.”

“You scared of little girl? Prince Sidney, so brave, serve in Royal Canadian Air Force.”

“No enemy I ever saw has anything on my ten year old sister when she gets upset. Please. Come eat with us.”

Zhenya heaves a put upon sigh and picks up his plate. “For Taylor, okay.”

“Thank you,” Sidney says as he holds the door open for him. “I mean it.”

Zhenya nods, taken aback by the sincerity in his voice before he slips past him and into the dining room where Taylor is waiting.

“Geno!” She yells happily as he pulls out the seat across from her. “So glad you could join us,” she says, and gives her brother a dirty look as he sits down at the head of the table.

“Are you happy now,” Sidney asks and Taylor nods.

“Very. Thank you.”

She and Zhenya spends the next hour talking about all things Christmas while the prince eats his dinner and keeps to himself.

 

-

 

Decorating a space as grand as the palace is an immense task. It’s one thing after another, room after room, each one needing it’s own theme or twist on the classic design.

“Why every room,” Zhenya asks Taylor as they stand in the middle of the second conference hall on the first floor. He’s trying to decide if this should be the red room or the silver room. Or possibly gold.

Taylor has been an excellent assistant to him, following him around and helping with small tasks and in return he’s been teaching her a few phrases in Russian.

“It’s for the party,” Taylor replies as she looks through the box of ornaments at her feet. “My parents like to bring the guests around to each room so they can see. Some of the rooms get put in a magazine.”

“Sound fancy.”

“And boring,” Taylor says. “But the lights are always pretty.”

“Christmas shouldn’t be boring. Not for kids.”

“This party isn’t for kids. It’s all stuffy, boring, old people.” She stops and looks up at Zhenya. “Don’t tell Sid I said that.”

“You think your brother is stuffy and boring?”

“Well, he didn’t used to be. He used to be a lot of fun and then…” She trails off. “I don’t know. He changed. He worries more now.”

“About what?”

“Everything,” Taylor says dramatically. “He worries about everything. He doesn’t like to talk about it with me but I can tell. I’m not stupid.”

“Don’t think he thinks you are.”

“I know,” she says with a sigh. “I just wish things could be the way they used to be. Back when he still wanted to do fun things with me. Now it’s all work. It’s like he’s forgotten about me.”

“Oh, Taylor, no-.”

“Taylor.”

They both look up to find the prince standing in the doorway, hands shoved deep within his suit pockets and his face set in stone.

“I think Maria might have just pulled some cookies out of the oven,” he says to Taylor. “Why don’t you go see.”

“Really,” she says cautiously, like she’s afraid it’s going to be some kind of trap.

But he just nods and steps out of her way as she barrels past him and down the hall. “Don’t run,” he calls after her then shakes his head when she doesn’t listen.

He steps further into the room and Zhenya looks anywhere else but at Sidney. Zhenya is fully expecting to be chewed out for talking about him behind his back- and rightly so.

It’s none of his business what goes on between the family.

Instead, Sidney leans both hands on the large oval table in the middle of the room and hangs his head between his shoulders.

“She thinks I’m a terrible brother,” he says softly and Zhenya has a moment of panic. He has no idea if he’s supposed to respond to that. “And she’s right.”

Zhenya has to say something. “That’s not true. Any of it.”

“You heard her. She thinks I work too much and that I ignore her.”

“Do you work too much,” Zhenya asks.

“I work as much as I’m supposed to work. I’m going to be king someday. I have to learn. Things aren’t-.” He stops short and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Things are complicated right now. I’m trying.”

“Know you are,” Zhenya says softly and Sidney pulls himself back together and stands up straight.

“But I can try harder.”

 

Zhenya doesn’t see Taylor or Sidney for the rest of the rest of the afternoon and when he’s called for dinner hours later, they’re not seated in the dining room either.

“Where are prince and princess,” he asks one of the butlers.

“I think they’re both still at the rink,” he says and Zhenya cocks his head to the side.

“What rink?”

 

The skating rink is out back, before the rock garden and after the stables.

The building is huge, housing what Zhenya assumes is an NHL sized rink and before he even opens the door he can hear Taylor laughing.

“You’re going too easy on me,” she says, “I’m not a baby.”

Skates cut across the ice and echo throughout the building as Zhenya carefully shuts the door behind him. When he steps up to the glass he can see Taylor dressed in goalie gear and crouched down in the net at the far end of the ice.

Sidney, dressed in track pants and a sweatshirt, is skating back and forth in front of her, the puck on his stick.

“Okay,” he says as he slows to a stop a few yards in front of the net. “You ready?”

“You’re not supposed to tell me-hey!”

She ducks as Sid takes his shot at full strength and sends it flying over her lowered left shoulder and into the net behind her.

“You could have killed me!”

“I knew you were going to duck,” Sidney says as Taylor grumbles and fishes the puck out of the back of the net. She passes it back to her brother then looks up and spots Zhenya.

“Hi, Geno!” She yells as she waves her stick in the air and Sidney spins around. “Do you like hockey?”

“Of course,” Zhenya says as he walks around the outside of the glass down to their end. “Hockey is best.”

“Maybe you could play with us,” she says.

“Don’t have skates.”

“I’m sure we have a pair that will fit you kicking around,” Sidney says and Zhenya blinks at him in surprise. “But maybe another day,” he says as he looks to Taylor. “It’s bedtime.”

“Sid,” she whines.

“Bedtime,” he says again and taps her on the back with his stick as she skates by.

“Goodnight, Geno,” she says around a yawn as he opens up the door for her.

Sidney is still on the ice, rounding up pucks from the far corners and pushing them back toward the net. He doesn’t look like he’s in any hurry to step off so Zhenya steps on.

“You have good shot,” Zhenya says and Sidney smiles up at him. His face is flushed from the cold and his eyes are bright. He looks happy. He looks really good.

“I’m okay,” Sidney says and Zhenya can tell he’s just being humble. “Taylor is going to be great.”

“When I hear rink I think maybe she figure skates.”

“I think that’s what my mom wanted her to do but she watched one hockey game with my dad and that was it. My Dad has this place built in the eighties. He said sometimes the only way to get people to listen to him was to get them on the ice.” He points down the ice. “I first learned to skate right over there. This is where I’m most comfortable. I wish I could be out here more and not just for Taylor’s sake.”

“Why don’t you?”

Sid frowns down at the ice. “It's not that easy to get away from work. Unemployment is up and wages are down. People are angry and they have every reason to be. They hate me and my family and if it was two hundred years ago I’d be worried about a coup. Nothing my parents do anymore is working and I want to help, I want to change things but I can’t. No one is listening to me and they won’t until I’m king and by then it might be too late.” He pauses to take a shot at the net, too hard and angry, and the stick shatters in his hand. “Fuck,” he says and Zhenya is stunned. He’s never seen the prince lose his composure like that. “I owe you an apology,” he says, “for being so difficult about everything.”

“Is okay.”

“It’s not, though, and this isn’t an excuse but every year my parents throw this party and it gets bigger and bigger and more elaborate and costly...like we’re just rubbing our wealth in everyone else’s face. It’s not right. I don’t like it. That’s not what Christmas should be about. It should be about kids, you know? Family. Not reporters and photographers. People we don’t even know.”

“Can fix it,” Zhenya offers and Sidney rolls his eyes.

“How?”

“Uninvite press. Invite kids.”

“We can’t do that. My parents would be pissed.”

“You say yourself. By the time they get home it would be too late to change. Can change whole party around, make it just for kids. Can find someone to dress up as Santa, buy gifts, decorate cookies. We could do it.”

“That would be going against their direct authority. This party has been a tradition in this family for generations. I could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Prince Sidney Crosby,” Zhenya says, “always so good, always so respectful. Never have any controversy. Never make out with strange girls at clubs, never get arrested, never drunk in public. Always perfect. I think if you going to have scandal, this is the one to have.”

Sidney’s smile is slow to reach his face but once it gets their it’s wide and warm.

“You think we could pull it off?”

“With me working on it,” Zhenya says, “of course.”

 

-

 

“I’ve never picked out my own Christmas tree,” Taylor says as the three of them trek through the snow at the tree farm.

It’s acre after acre of Balsam, Douglas, and Fraser firs and Taylor looks like she doesn’t know where to look first.

“Pick two,” Sidney says, “one for your room and one for mine.”

Both Taylor and Zhenya stop dead and stare at him.

“Really, Sid?” She asks and Sidney nods.

“‘Tis the season and all that, right? Pick a good one.”

She takes off and Sid starts after her.

“Stay where I can see you!”

“I’ll watch her,” Jamie, one of the royal bodyguards says as he trails after Taylor, leaving Sidney and Zhenya alone between the trees.

“Nice of you to let her come pick out trees,” Zhenya says and Sidney shrugs, shoulders brushing against the limbs as they walk.

“She’s never gotten to do a lot of normal kid stuff. This is really the least I could do.”

Zhenya knocks their elbows together. “Is nice. Going to make sure her tree looks the best. Order lots of hockey ornaments for her.”

“She’ll love that. What are you going to do for mine?”

“Have to think, you just spring on me. Have to figure out what you like.”

Sidney stops and turns his body so they’re facing each other. He tilts his head back so he can look up at Zhenya.

“That shouldn’t be too hard to figure out,” Sidney says and Zhenya watches his tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip.

“I found them!” Taylor calls and Zhenya shakes himself from the moment.

They can’t see her but Jamie’s easy to spot over the six foot trees.

“We should go see what she’s got,” Sidney says softly, still looking up at Zhenya and Zhenya nods but neither of them make any attempt to move.

Sidney’s gaze drops to Zhenya’s mouth and Zhenya doesn’t remember being this close to him but they’re almost chest to chest, heat radiating between them. When Zhenya takes a deep breath he swears he can feel Sidney’s heartbeat through his jacket.

“Are you guys coming or oh.” Taylor emerges from between the trees and pulls up short when she sees them. Sidney steps back, face flushed, right into a balsam and Zhenya reaches out to steady him.

“I’ll be right there,” Sidney says as he eases out of Zhenya’s grip and makes his way toward Taylor.

“Sorry I interrupted,” she whispers loudly and Sidney shushes her then takes her hand and pulls her quickly away.

 

Taylor picks out beautiful trees and when they get back to the palace Sidney keeps her busy so Zhenya can work on their trees.

It’s a welcome distraction and keeps his mind from wandering to what happened that morning among the trees. Or, what didn’t happen and what he wished would have happened.

It’s probably just as well. Where would that even go? Sidney will be king one day and Geno decorates Christmas trees.

He sighs as he hangs the final ornament on Taylor’s tree. He’s getting ahead of himself anyways. One semi charged moment in a Christmas tree farm does not a relationship make.

“Are you ready?”

Zhenya turns around to see Sidney standing in the doorway. Taylor is in front of him with her hands covering her eyes.

“I want to see,” she says as she bounces up and down and Zhenya laughs as he turns off the lamp so the only light in the room is from the twinkling lights on the tree.

“Okay, okay,” he says as he stands beside Sidney. “Can open now."

Taylor drops her hands and gasps. “It’s beautiful!” She rushes forward to circle around the tree and Sidney watches with a fond look on his face.

“You did a great job,” he tells Zhenya as Taylor excitedly examines every ornament. “I think she likes it.”

“Come,” Zhenya says, “have to see your tree now.”

“Do I have to close my eyes?”

Zhenya shrugs. “If you want.”

Sidney doesn’t close his eyes but he still makes a startled sound when he sees the tree that Zhenya set up in his room.

It’s decorated with a nautical theme with ornaments from local shops that he found along the coasts. Little light houses and lobster pots and boats. Shells and buoys and anchors.

“You like,” Zhenya asks and Sidney nods, his face glowing in the lights. “All ornaments handmade from local vendors. Thought maybe you’d like that.”

“It’s perfect,” Sidney says as he takes a closer looks at a frosted sea foam colored ornament. “I got in touch with one of the schools that we’ve done charity work with in the past. I sent out an invite to them and their families and the teachers.” He blows out a breath and looks at Zhenya. “It’s going to be a lot of work.”

Zhenya nods. “It’s going to be worth it.”

 

-

 

Sidney was right, it is a lot of work. Zhenya spends hours calling caterers and rearranging the menu to make it more kid-friendly. He reworks a few of the decorations, opting for less one of a kind handmade glass ornaments for unbreakable ones that won’t shatter if someone should happen to bump into them. He consults with Taylor a lot, trying to figure out exactly what kids would like and he’s in charge of finding gifts for them to take home.

It’s well above his pay grade but if it makes the kids, _and Sidney_ happy, then he’ll do whatever he needs to.

The night before the party Zhenya lies awake at night running through all the things he still needs to do. It feels like the list never ends and not getting any sleep certainly won’t be any help.

With a huff he pulls the blankets off his body and gets up.

The palace is quiet and he’s surprised to see a light on in the kitchen when he pushes the door open.

Sidney is sitting at the counter, papers spread out in front of him and an open jar of peanut butter with a spoon sticking out of it at his elbow. He scribbles something on paper then pulls the spoon from the jar and sticks it in his mouth and Zhenya laughs.

Sidney jumps and the spoon slips from his mouth and hits the floor. He frowns down at it then shoots Zhenya a dirty look before he bends down to pick it up.

“Sorry to scare,” Zhenya says. “Didn’t think anyone would be up. Can’t sleep?”

Sidney shakes his head then rubs at his eyes and Zhenya takes the opportunity to look him over in his plaid sleep pants and soft cotton t-shirt. Zhenya wants to touch him. He wants to put his hand I. The middle of Sidney’s shoulder blades and feel the warmth of his body. Sidney drops his hands and Zhenya busies himself by rummaging through the cabinets for the tea.

“Just going over some final things for the party,” Sidney says. “I’m so worried we missed one of the presents and some kid will go home with nothing.”

“I double and triple check. Have all the presents we need and some extras. Going to be okay.”

Sidney hums but continues to check through the list. “The tea is in the drawer on your left.”

“You want a cup,” Zhenya asks as he pulls the drawer open and Sidney nods.

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

Zhenya sets the kettle on the stove then pulls a clean spoon out of the utensil drawer and joins Sid at the counter.

He sticks it in the peanut butter and smiles at Sidney.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Sidney says as he reaches for the spoon and Zhenya innocently shakes his head.

“Would never.”

Sidney gives him a disbelieving look. “Oh,” he says, “don’t let me forget. Taylor says we need to get mistletoe for some reason.”

“She say same thing to me. I tell her it’s kids party but she say grownups will be there too. Could be nice, I guess. Sweet tradition if you have someone.”

“Must be nice for them,” Sidney says under his breath and he looks up at Zhenya like he’s shocked at what he just said.

“Know how you feel,” Zhenya says and Sidney visibly relaxes.

“You don’t have anyone,” Sidney asks and Zhenya laughs softly.

“No. Not for long time.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“What about you,” Zhenya asks and Sidney shakes his head. “Find that hard to believe. You a prince. Think it would be easy.”

“I’m not exactly the easiest person to be around,” he says and when Zhenya opens his mouth to argue Sidney cuts him off. “I’m sure you were warned about me and you’re only here to decorate. I think you can imagine how a potential match would be warned.”

“Potential match. You make it sound so….clinical.”

“It is,” Sidney says with a shrug. “That’s how it is. The truth is not many royals marry for love. It might turn into that as the years go on but that’s not how it starts. Someday someone will tolerate me and that’ll be that.”

“You okay with that?”

“No, but the only alternative is to find someone on my own and I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Have no one in mind,” Zhenya asks, almost afraid to know the answer and Sidney stares down at his hands.

“It’s complicated,” Sidney says Zhenya reaches over to touch the soft skin at the inside of Sidney’s elbow and Sidney looks up in surprise.

“Not that complicated,” Zhenya says and Sidney’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Mr. Malkin--.”

“Can call me, Zhenya, please.”

“Zhenya,” Sidney says softly and Zhenya swears he’s about to lean in closer when his name is called from the doorway.

They both turn to see Taylor standing there, face damp with tears and rubbing at her eyes with her fists.

“What’s wrong,” Sidney asks, slipping right into protective older brother mode as he gets up and crosses the room to her.

“I had a nightmare,” she whimpers, “and I went to find you and you weren’t in your room and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Okay,” Sidney soothes as he crouches down and pulls her into a hug, “it’s going to be okay. It was just a dream, everything’s all right. Let’s get you back to bed, okay?” She nods and wraps her arms around his neck and Sidney lifts her up and into his arms.

“Have a goodnight, Zhenya,” he says, turning his body around as Taylor presses her face into his neck.

“Goodnight, Sidney.”

“Please, just Sid is fine.”

 

-

 

The following day is an absolute whirlwind of activity and Zhenya doesn’t get a chance to even see Sid until the guests are beginning to arrive.

Zhenya spent his morning, afternoon, and part of the early evening setting up, running back between the kitchen and the main hall, and making sure the Santa they hired actually showed up and made it through security.

Now, there’s a steady stream of guests coming through the front doors, butlers and maids taking their coats as the children stare up in wonder at the fifteen foot Christmas tree in the entryway and the decorations that line the halls.

Taylor and Sid are standing on either side of the door, greeting everyone as they come in, Taylor in a beautiful silver dress that shines in the light and Sid in a pair of black dress pants and a bright red sweater. On anyone else it would be boring and safe but on Sid...it’s devastating. Zhenya makes a mental note to tell him that red is definitely his color as soon as they get a moment to themselves.

As it is, Zhenya is pulled away to deal with a minor catastrophe when one of the trees out in the garden won’t light.

He’s just coming back inside when a hush falls over the party.

“The king and queen just arrived,” he hears one of the butlers whisper to another, “and they don’t look happy.”

Zhenya weaves his way through party goers and spots the king and queen walking briskly up the stairs, faces drawn tight in annoyance, with Sid following closely behind them.

Zhenya pushes forward the last few feet through the crowd and grabs a hold of Sid’s arm before he can get too far up the stairs.

“Sid,” Zhenya says and he’s met with a warning look from Sid as he works his arm free and continues to follow his parents.

“They look mad.”

Zhenya looks down and finds Taylor by his side with a worried look on her face as she watches her family head up the stairs.

“Sure it will be fine,” Zhenya tells her, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. “Come on. Let’s go decorate cookies, okay?”

She nods and takes his hand.

It’s nearly forty five minutes later when Zhenya looks up from the table of gingerbread cookies and icing and sprinkles and sees Sid standing in the doorway with an unreadable look on his face.

He catches Zhenya’s eye then tilts his head back, silently asking for Zhenya to follow him before he steps away.

Zhenya follows him down the hall, the music and revelry disappearing behind them the longer they walk. He leads him through the kitchen and out one of the side doors where all the noise falls away as soon as the door swings shut.

It’s cold, but not unbearable and the snow falls softly around them, so slow that it almost looks like it’s suspended in mid-air before it finally floats to the ground.

“I needed some air,” Sid says as he takes a deep breath and Zhenya opens his mouth and lets all the words come spilling out.

“Sid, if your parents are mad at you tell them this was all my idea. Tell them that I changed everything at last second, you didn’t know. Let them be mad at me. They can fire me and I can pack up my things and leave tonight.”

Sid’s eyebrows knit together in confusion before he pushes himself up and into Zhenya’s space, bracing his hands lightly on his chest as he presses their lips together.

Zhenya makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with what’s happening but once it does he puts his hands on Sid’s jaw and deepens the angle of the kiss.

“They were upset at first,” Sid says quietly when they have to break apart. Zhenya still has his hands on the side of Sid’s neck and Sid’s fingers trace a lazy pattern over Zhenya’s heart. “They didn’t know what was going on and didn’t appreciate being kept out of the loop but once I explained to them what this was about, how it was all for the kids they thought it was a great idea. They couldn’t believe that you managed to pull all this off in only a handful of days. They want to make it a new tradition and they want to hear more of my input now. They’re going to start listening to me so I can start helping and it’s all because of you.”

“But I didn’t-.” “I don’t want you to leave,” Sid interrupts. “I know it’s selfish of me because you don’t even live here but I’m willing to do whatever it takes. We could do long distance. I think we could make that work. That is if you want to,” he says, suddenly sounding unsure and Zhenya tips his face up and kisses him again.

“Want to,” Zhenya says and Sid smiles up at him, snowflakes caught in his hair and eyelashes. “Can make it work. Now come on,” he says as he runs his hands down Sid’s shoulders and arms and tangles their fingers together. “It’s cold and we’re missing party.”

“Taylor will make us kiss under the mistletoe if we go back in there.”

“That why she made us hang that?” Sid nods. “She’s very perceptive at her age. Had me figured out about you from the start.”

“Well, come on then,” Zhenya says as he ducks down for another quick kiss. “Can't disappoint her.”


End file.
